


Plus Size

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Krogan have massive dicks, M/M, Pure PWP, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Scott wants a piece of that Krogan in his bed.Written for the 2017 MEWC Secret Santa.





	Plus Size

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this helps to quench that thirst of yours Junker! <3

Scott blinks at the enormous cock in front of him. He’s fantasised it so many times, an oversized cock filling him to bursting, being completely at the mercy of Drack’s strength…but to actually _see_ it… The sheer size of the organ makes Scott wonder if he’s finally bitten off more than he can chew, but he was never one to back down from a challenge.

Drack grins, “Gonna breed you good Ryder.” The krogan steps towards him, clawed hand pumping that massive armoured cock to fullness. He chuckles as Scott’s eyes follow his hand.

“God Drack, I knew krogan were big but fuck…I’m gonna have to beg off groundside missions tomorrow…”

“You’re going be just fine kid.”

“Just one favour, if we’re gonna do this Drack.”

“Yeh kid?”

Scott grins, looking the krogan in the eye, “Don’t call me kid when that dick of yours is inside me.”

A massive laugh erupts from the immense alien, “Yeh sure, Ryder, that’s not a problem.”

Scott hums; he’d done a bit of pre-prep, some stretching before Drack even entered the room. Though now that the krogan is _here_ , he might need to stretch himself out a little more.

Looking up at Drack, Scott gives a devilish grin, then lays back on the bed, grabbing the lube as he does so. Winking, he turns himself over, displaying his slick hole for Drack’s approval. A low rumble from the krogan tells him that he’s succeeded, and Ryder reaches behind himself to sink three slippery fingers in deep. Scott groans as his ass accepts them easily, no pain or burning sensation present. Pumping them in and out a few times, he then removes his hand to relube it. Reaching behind once more, he starts with three fingers pumping back into his well-lubricated ass, spreading them out as much as he can. Adding in the fourth finger has Scott hissing but soon his entire hand is spreading him open. Drack is rumbling his approval.

He’s four fingers deep and desperately hoping that he’ll be able to take that enormous krogan cock.

“Ungf, Drack,” Scott gasps. “I’m ready for it, fuck, I’m so ready.”

“How do you want to do this Ryder?”

Scott is panting, wanting nothing more than to be filled with that massive cock behind him, “I’ll be on top, lets me control how deep to let you in.”

Removing his fingers, Scott rolls off the bed, motioning for the krogan to take his place. Drack sits down on the corner and pats his lap, “Hop on Ryder. Show me that you live up to your name.”

A short bark of a laugh erupts from Scott, not having expected that comment from Drack. Swinging his legs over the immense thighs, Scott lines himself up. With a deep breathe, he pushes down against the slick head, willing himself to relax, to open and accept the intrusion.

There’s a _pop_ as his muscle yields and suddenly the head is inside him. A short cry erupts from Scott’s throat, gasping as he’s stretched _wide_ , wider than his hand had prepared him for. He’s panting, the stretch burning, more intense than he imagined. Scott focuses on breathing; his body will accept the invasion soon. It feels like a lifetime, but the burning lessens, and he pushes himself down further.

Drack is grinning up at him, wicked talons helping to support him as he slides down the krogan’s dick. Scott gasps as he lifts himself up a little before sinking down more, the tiny movement helping him ease himself down the shaft. He’s so vulnerable, so utterly at the mercy of this alien and the thought makes him groan. Drack pulls him up slightly then slides back in, making Scott go slightly cross-eyed at the intense pressure, little _ah ah ah_ ’s escaping from his mouth. A laugh rumbles through the massive krogan and all it does is make the human groan as the vibrations are directly translated to the dick inside him.

“Relax for me Scott,” Drack rumbles, his control over himself perfect. It suddenly occurred to Scott that the krogan was probably used to having to be so meticulous with his alien partners; but Scott was tough, tougher than perhaps the old man realised. “You’re so tight…”

He can’t speak, can’t reply, can only nod as he’s filled to the brim, those wonderful ridges inside him, the texture exquisite. There is a constant pressure against Scott’s prostate; he’s so hard and leaking despite the burning stretch.

Finally, the krogan bottoms out, filling Scott completely, deeper inside his body than anything he has ever experienced. Ryder’s mouth is open wide, silent and overwhelmed in his pleasure. Finally, he breathes again, a long-satisfied groan escaping from him.

“So full…so fucking full,” Scott murmurs, head resting against the bony plate of Drack’s head. “Never been this full.” The Pathfinder pauses, considering. “I’m gonna be so fucking sore in the morning…”

Drack’s laugh rumbles through him, making Scott moan again. He doesn’t really notice Drack taking one of his hands and leading it to his own belly. He looks down and gasps; his normally toned and flat belly is distended with the outline of Drack’s cock inside him. Caressing it slowly, Scott can’t believe that he’s managed to fit it all inside of his body.

“Fuuuuuck,” Scott groans, still pressing against his own belly in awe.

“Gonna take care of you Scott,” one of Drack’s clawed hands rubs his swollen belly, the pressure comforting and somehow affectionate. The krogan twitches his cock and Scott gasps; they can _see_ it moving inside him, an indistinct bump in his belly, stretching through the layers of toned muscle. It makes Scott’s cock throb and he vaguely wonders if he’ll come out of this with stretch marks.

“Gonna fuck you now Ryder,” Drack murmurs. “You ready?”

Scott nods; he’s as relaxed as he can get now. Pulling himself up, the feeling of Drack’s cock scraping against tender tissues inside him is exquisite. Each ridge presses and stimulates his prostate and Scott’s cock is slick from his own precum.

Rough, hooked fingers grab at his thighs, helping Ryder with his movements. He shudders, letting the krogan control his body. Drack begins to buck up into him, the smallest movement making the Pathfinder go cross-eyed. The majority of the thick organ is kept inside him, Scott’s body can only take so much, but each tiny thrust is directly against his prostate and makes him want to howl. All his focus is on that shaft, sliding in deep and possessing him.

He’s boneless in Drack’s grip, utterly limp as the massive krogan fucks him deep, a whimpering mess. Scott can only hold on for dear life, unable to even wrap his arms around the bony plates of Drack’s neck, highlighting their size difference. The only sound that comes from him is little keens, gasps of intense pleasure and burning ache. Scott’s orgasm is building, a fire in his belly that he’s helpless to stave off, no matter how desperate he is to savour the feeling Drack inside him. Gradually Drack starts to thrust harder, control slipping as the immense krogan nears his own climax.

Abruptly, Scott’s coming, his entire body seizing and spasming around the massive shaft buried deep within him. Sticky, hot cum is spurting out across their bellies, the pleasure making him black out briefly.

The new pressure clamping down on his dick has Drack thrusting in earnest, driving Scott to new heights of pleasure. Someone is screaming; Scott vaguely thinks it's him. Drack’s rhythm is becoming stuttered, short jabs that signal he’s close to cuming. The krogan roars his climax; hot, thick cum searing inside of him, burning and marking Ryder from the inside. Scott vaguely thinks that it’s the largest load he’s ever taken, already he can feel it leaking out around Drack’s cock.

Human and krogan sit, breathing together on the bed. Finally, the euphoria wears off and they must part.

When Drack’s cock leaves him, Scott whimpers, missing the tight hot feeling of being filled. He shivers, his knowing his sore hole is gaping and leaking thick krogan cum. A last surprise from the krogan though, who worms his tongue into Ryder’s backside, making him turn to jelly.

Scott shouts, over-sensitive, trying to wiggle away but Drack grabs his hips and prevents him from moving. Little _mews_ leave his mouth as the slick muscle cleans him out, soothing the burn.

Then it is over, Drack’s tongue leaving him alone, leaving him to float along the pleasant aftershocks. The krogan sat next to Ryder on the bed, gently patting him down his back, a comforting claw gently rubbing his scalp.

“Drack?” Scott murmurs.

“Yeh Ryder?”

“Stay here tonight?”

“…yeh, sure kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit it, I had a lot of fun with this. I hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> Beta-read by the amazing [bardofheartdive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardofheartdive/pseuds/bardofheartdive)!


End file.
